Finn
Fin (フィン, translated Finn in fan adaptations) is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is a knight of Lenster, who once served Cuan in the events of Generation 1. He is the only character in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu who appears as a playable character in both Siglud tale and Celice's tales. Fin was in Lenster during the massacre of the Battle of Barhara, and this essentially saved his life, allowing him to flee Lenster with young Leaf, whom he had sworn to protect with his life. During the intermission, he raises Leaf on the behalf of Cuan and Ethlin, and Nanna on the behalf of Rackesis. In Thracia 776, it is hinted that Fin spends three years looking for Rackesis after the events of the game, but his attempts proves to be futile. In-Game Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu Base Stats | Lance Knight |- |1 |32 |9 |0 |8 |10 |8 |7 |0 |8 |- |2000 | Pursuit Prayer | Lance - B | Iron Lance Growth Rates |70% |30% |5% |40% |30% |50% |30% |5% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Duke Knight *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +1 *'+1 to Rank' Overview Fin is first made available in the Prologue Chapter of the game, specifically at the begninning of the third turn. At this juncture, he may seem out of place due to the enemy forces mainly comprising axe users, but his solid growth rates will help to offset this. As aforementioned, he is the only playable character available in both generations, and is thus definitely worth using as a combat unit. There has been mixed review as to whether Fin should be paired up or not. Some players feel that Fin should not paired up, as this will result in him returning in the second generation with an Iron Lance, limiting his usefulness as a unit. Others recommend pairing him up with Rackesis, not just for the +5 Speed bonus to Nanna, but also for the context of Thracia 776. Conversations In Chapter 1, if Cuan speaks to Fin, Fin will gain one point of strength, one point of skill, and one point of defense. In Chapter 2, after Heirhein Castle is captured, Cuan may speak to Fin, and Fin will receive the Brave Lance. In Chapter 7, after Darna Castle is captured, if Fin is the father of either Nanna, Rana, or Lakche, he may then speak to his daughter. This will result in Nanna gaining five points of speed, Rana gaining five points of magic, and Lakche gaining five points of skill. In Chapter 8, Fin may speak to Leaf, and Leaf will gain three points of strength. In Chapter 9, after Grutia Castle is captured, Fin may speak to Altenna, resulting in her gaining three points of HP. This conversation may not be initiated if Hannibal speaks to her beforehand. Love Fin is unable to fall in love in the Second Generation, but is a potential father for the female playable units of said generation. Love Growths *Diadora: N/A *Ethlin: N/A *Adean: 0+2 *Ira: 0+2 *Rackesis: 50+2 *Ferry: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Briggid: 180+10 *Tailto: 180+10 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Base Stats | Lance Knight |7 |28 |8 |1 |8 |11 |5 |7 |9 |8 |1 |0 |1 | Prayer | Sword - D (30)*''' Lance - B | Brave Lance Iron Sword '''* This weapon is only wieldable indoors. Growth Rates |60% |35% |5% |30% |35% |45% |30% |10% |1% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Duke Knight *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Build:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'+1 to Rank Supports '''Supported by' *Leaf - 10% *Nanna - 10% Overall In this game, Fin starts off with the Brave Lance, a weapon that is now made exclusive to him. With this weapon on hand, Fin has the potential to evolve into an extremely powerful unit, due to his ability to double attach and the bonus luck (10) he receives from said weapon. Furthermore, this weapon is extremely useful in employing enemy-capturing strategies in the game. Ending Fin - The Legendary Lance Knight (伝説の槍騎士 Densetsu no yari kishi) After seeing Leaf take the throne, Fin disappeared. Three years passed before he showed himself again. There are no records on what he was doing in the time he was gone. Some claim to have caught a glimpse of him in the Yied Desert, but these are only rumors. Quotes Etymology Fin derives his name from that of Fionn mac Cumhaill, who was a was a mythical hunter-warrior of Irish mythology. Gallery Youngfin.jpg|Fin (Generation 1), as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Lance Knight. Fin2.jpg|Fin (Generation 1), as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Lance Knight. Finn.jpg|Fin (Generation 2), as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 10 Lance Knight. File:Fin TCG1.jpg|Fin, as he appears in the fourth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Lance Knight. Fin3.jpg|Fin, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Lance Knight. Fin TCG2.jpg|Fin, as he appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 20 Duke Knight. File:Fin_-Generation_1-_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Fin (Generation 1) from the Super Tactics Book. File:Fin_-Generation_2-_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Fin (Generation 2) from the Super Tactics Book. File:Fin_-Generation_1-_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Fin (Generation 1) from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Fin_-Generation_2-_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Fin (Generation 2) from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. FinFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Fin from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works File:Thracia776 taka Vol 1.jpg|Fin, as he appears in the Yuuna Takanagi manga adaption, alongside Leaf and Nanna. Fin1.png|Fin's portrait in the first generation of Seisen no Keifu fin02.gif|Fin's portrait in the second generation of Seisen no Keifu fin.png|Fin's portrait in Thracia 776 Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters